The First Date
by horsegirl375
Summary: Robin asks Starfire on her first date, and Raven steps in. Rob/Star.
1. Finally!

Hey guys! So, this is the first story I'm going to publish. Right now, I'm writing another in my notebook. I will come after this one is finished. I hope y'all enjoy! Big thanks to my bestie, gothandproud, who writes Beast Boy and Raven stories. Please check her out.

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own an insane lip gloss collection!

* * *

Starfire ran to her room. As soon as the door slid closed, she scooped Silkie up and spun them both in a happy circle.

"Silkie, I believe that Robin and I can now be considered to be doing the 'going out'! Tonight we shall have dinner at a nice restaurant."

Starfire put Silkie back in his basket and flopped back on her bed, clutching her pillow. She gazed out the window and let out a happy sigh.

Raven levitated down the hall. She had almost reached her room when-

"Raven! You TOTALLY missed it!" said Beast Boy.

"The ask-out of the century!" Cyborg added.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Raven asked, monotone.

"Um, YEAH! ROBIN finally asked Star OUT!" Beast Boy practically yelled.

Raven's mouth almost dropped.

"Really?" she said, pulling off her hood.

"Do we _look_ like we're jokin'?"

"Yeah! Robin was like, 'Hey, Star, can I ask you something?' and Starfire was like, 'Yes Robin?' and then he asked her to Fireside and she hugged him and said yes and then she flounced off to her room or something and then Robin made himself coffee." Beast Boy explained breathlessly.

"Wow. Good for them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meditate." Raven abruptly ended the conversation.

"Suit yourself." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "Mega Monkeys 7?"

"Dude, you're SO on!" and they ran off.

But Raven didn't enter her room to meditate. Instead, she set off down the hall towards Robin's room.

Robin slid his door open to the sound of two sharp knocks. Raven stared back.

"Uh, hey Raven..." Robin said slowly.

"I heard. Good job."

Robin's expression went from confused, to flushed, to exasperated. He leaned against the door frame and rubbed his temples.

"One day, I swear, I'm gonna kill Cyborg and Beast Boy." He groaned.

"Well, that's what happens when you live with immature teenage boys. But anyway, you're taking her to Fireside, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your wearing a suit, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Just... wanted to make sure that you weren't wearing your spandex...or something" She turned and moved down the hall.

"Hey!" Robin called after Raven. But she'd already rounded the corner.

Raven had barely knocked when Starfire's door slid open.

"Friend Raven! I have glorious new that I wish to share with you!"

"I already know, Starfire."

"But, how?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"Oh. Well, then for what have you come to my sleeping quarters?"

"Actually? I want to know what your wearing."

When Starfire looked confused, she added:

"To your date, I mean."

Starfire looked even more confused.

"Is what I am wearing currently not appropriate?"

Raven sighed.

"Starfire, this is your first real date with Robin. You're going to the fanciest restaurant in Jump City. Robin is even wearing a suit. I just want you to look... really special."

Starfire was completely taken aback by Raven's gesture.

"Raven," Starfire finally said. "I appreciate your kind thoughts, but-"

"No. I've saved up all the kindness and appreciation I've ever felt to use at a special time. And I want to spend it now."

Raven put a hand to Starfire's shoulder.

"Come on. I know just where to go."


	2. Meet

Look at me, being productive! Probably won't last long though... ah well. Enjoy it while it lasts. ;)

I don't own Teen Titans, but I DO own Stephanie!

* * *

Raven clicked the lock button on the T-Car's keys. Cyborg had given Raven 'T-Car 101' before she and Starfire had even walked to the garage.

"Cyborg," Raven had said. "I know how to drive a car. I know how to drive a truck. I also happen to know how to drive the T-Car."

"Yeah, when was the lat time you drove her?" Cyborg retorted.

"Like a month ago. After I ran out of tea."

"Exactly! A month is along time!"

"The only things I'll be touching in that car is the gas, break, turn signals, and the seat belt buckle."

And with that, Raven had snatched away the keys.

Raven lead the way up the stairs to a salon.

"But Raven, the sign says 'CLOSED'." Starfire pointed out.

"I know Star, but I think the owner will make you an exception."

Starfire stopped when she stepped inside. As far as she could see, everything was black and white. The walls were black and all the furnishings were one end a huge mirror stretched from floor to ceiling had a black frame. in front of it was a white salon chair. Even the shampoo and conditioner bottles were black and white! After seeing the whole room, Starfire wasn't as surprised to see a woman about 19 sitting at a glass desk writing in a notebook, dressed from head to toe in white and black. She had dark brown hair that faded to blonde halfway down and was in pretty waves. she had on a white denim jacket over a white v-neck shirt, white skinny jeans, and white ankle boots. She had on so many twisty black necklaces, Starfire couldn't tell one from the others. The woman looked up and gasped.

"Raven? It's you!"

She rushed over and pulled Raven into a hug.

"Stop hugging me!" Raven protested, laughing slightly, even though she was smiling (!?) and hugging her back.

"Come, sit!" The woman told them.

Raven and Starfire made themselves comfortable on one of the couches.

"So Raven, Who's this lovely lady here and why have you come?"

"Steph, this is Starfire. Starfire, this is Steph."

They shook hands and Raven launched into a story about how she and Steph met.

"So you worked at Raven's favorite depressing cafe?" Starfire asked Steph.

"Yes, I worked for three years in order to have enough money to finish hairdressing school and to open my own shop. Raven was my regular customer there for those three years, too. We became quite good friends."

"Wonderful! I am glad that Raven had a friend before she came to live with us." Starfire said, clasping her hands.

"So what brings you here?" Steph asked, going back to her opening question.

Starfire turned cherry, so Raven answered for her.

"Starfire has a date tonight. We're here to give her the works."

"Ooh!" Steph squealed. "Tell me about him!"

Starfire looked up, even redder than before, but she still managed to give Steph the All-things-Robin.

30 minutes later, Starfire finished her story.

"Well, it sounds like you've got yourself quite a boy!"

Starfire's blush returned, but she managed a 'thanks'. Steph glanced at the black and white wall clock.

"So, you guys have a reservation at 7:00, and It's 3:00 now, so we're doing well on time if your getting the Works." Steph stood and stretched.

"Please, what shall the 'Works' consist of?" Starfire asked.

"Hair, dress, shoes, makeup, accessories, the usual."

"Will we have time?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Don't worry. Stephs a professional." Raven said.

"Well, might as well get started. come sit in the chair." Steph gestured to the chair.

* * *

Yay! Go me for inventing my own character! *happy dance* But yeah, I know it's kind of out of Raven's character, but she gos back more to normal in the next few chapters. Don't worry.


	3. The Works

Ok, sorry this story is kinda crappy. Well, it was really exciting when I first wrote it, but now that I'm looking back on it while I'm writing my new story and re-watching episodes, I'm like, "Wow, I really didn't capture everyone's character the way I wanted to!" But don't worry, I'll finish posting because someone might come across it later and want it finished. It's happened to me, like, a hundred times and I hate it! I'd be a hypocrite if i did that to you guys. Cookies to my reviewers! :D *passes out cookies*

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a homemade Starfire Halloween costume! (In 7th grade and still Trick-or-Treating with my friends. That's how we roll. ;)

* * *

Starfire sat in the white salon chair while Steph circled her, a look of deep concentration on her face. She held some of Starfire's hair to the side and muttered something about the length. Steph moved back around to the front.

"Now, show me your biggest smile."

Starfire gave Steph her widest grin.

"Good! Sink" Steph motioned to the sink. Then she washed and conditioned Starfire's hair, half dried it with a towel, and moved her back to the chair.

"You not gonna watch, Rave?"

"Nope. let me know when your done." Raven said as she pulled a thick book from her cloak.

"Suit yourself. No peaking!"

"Mm-hmm..." Raven said mindlessly, already deep in her book.

Steph trimmed Starfire's hair to make it all the same length. She had so much hair, it took 30 minutes.

"We'll let it dry naturally, but we'll do something special to it before you leave."

Steph lead Starfire down a flight of stairs and yelled to raven' they'd be back up soon'.

"You sell dresses as well?" Starfire asked, looking around. The room the stairs opened up to was filled with dresses.

"Kinda. My friend, Indya, is obsessed with dresses. So we agreed to connect a dress shop to the salon. Now, let's see, I think a green dress, to match your eyes, with a sweetheart neckline. Ooh! And comes above the knee."

Then Steph disappeared into the racks of green dresses.

3 dresses later, Starfire came out in a short dress with a tullu overlay that was pleated. I also had a green jewled belt that came up around her ribs.

"Oh, migod!" Steph claped her hands.

Starfire twirled in frot of the big mirror on the dress shop wall.

"I feel this is the dress I will wear on my date with Robin!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Yay! Phase 2: Done! Let's do shoes next. Over here."

Steph lead the way past the racks of endless dresses and to a whole other wall of shoes.

"Hmm. How about white?" Steph moved to the white section and pulled out a pair of flats. "Try these. You're already pretty tall, so if you want heels I would only stick to kitten ones."

Starfire gasped, mortified.

"Why would people make shoes out of poor, helpless kittens? That is very mean!"

"What? No! That just means the heel is small. No kittens harmed." to prove her point, Steph pulled out a pair of shoes with short heels and showed her the tag that read:

'KITTEN HEELS; WHT

SIZE 8 1/2'

"Oh, thank X'hal! I was very the worried for brief moment! I shall just take the one with no heels, thank you."

"Okay. Back up stairs we go. You can go change back now."

Steph stood in front of Star, makeup brush at the ready, looking confused. She sighed and cocked her head to the side. The she groaned and layed across her makeup table.

"What is the matter, Steph?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"You're just...too... Pretty!"

"Oh. Well, um... thank you?"

Steph peeled herself off the table and got out a tube of mascara and a bubble-gum pink lipstick. She swiped them on.

"Well, that was way faster than I anticipated. Moving right along."

They approched a table laden with jewelry. It didn't take long for Starfire to pick out a golden heart locket with a matching anklet.

"I believe these will go nicely with the dress I picked."

Back in the main area of the salon, Steph plugged in her curling iron, and had Starfire sit.

"I'll curl your hair, we'll give Raven the final reveal, and then you guys can leave! And don't worry, I know that it's insanely curly now, but your hair is so long and heavy the curls will drop into waves."

Within minutes, Starfire's hair had gone from tight curls to flow-y waves and Steph told her to go change so Raven could see her. When Star came out, Raven look somewhat impressed.

"You look great Star. Steph, you've done well."

"Thank you, Raven!"

"Gee Rave, I'm glad I did WELL. Didn't want to try to hard." Steph rolled her eyes. "Now ya'll need to leave. Don't wanna be late!"

Starfire decided to stay dressed to save time. Steph made them promise to come back and tell her how it went.

"It was nice to meet you!" She said as she gave Star a hug. "And it was good to see you again, Raven." and hugged Raven too.

Steph waved from the window as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Whoo! 8:30 on a school night and I'm writing. Whatever ;) I've re-writen some stuff so that's why it took me a while. I've also spent a lot of time on my other story as of late. I like to have some chapters written before I post so I don't have a bunch of time between chapters. Plus, I love dialogue. love it, love it, LOVE IT! But... It takes a while. anyway, one more short chapter and then the final for a total of five for this story, just as a heads up.

~Cecilia


	4. Decisions, Decisions

This is kind of a 'meanwhile' chapter. The takes place while Raven and Starfire are still at the salon.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Even though it was still 45 minutes until He and Starfire had to leave, Robin was on the verge of a panic attack.

"God, Robin! Make up your mind!" He yelled at himself.

Two Robins popped into his head.

'Robin, you're such a wuss. She'll be dissappointed if you show up in your mask!' Robin 1 scolded.

'You're nuts. Going without your mask is unprofessional. What about your identity?' Robin 2 countered.

'Pfft. What identity?! Not many boys prance around protecting the city in Christmas-colored spandex.'

'SO? He's sure as heck not wearing it tonight-'

The real Robin groaned. "Ok, ok. My mind is made up."

* * *

There you go. THE shortest chapter I'm pretty sure I'll ever write. It didn't even take up a whole page in it's notebook. Thanks for reading anyway! I'll see if I can Put up the next (and last) chapter tomarrow. If not, definitely next weekend.


	5. Fireside, well close enough

Hey! Last chapter, right on time. Enjoy!

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a bunch of Breyer models!

* * *

Starfire walked down the hall, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She hoped Robin liked it.

"Hello, friends." She said as she entered the living room.

"Wow. You look great, Star." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. Let's hope Robin doesn't pass out!" Cyborg laughed. "Bet BB would pass out if Raven dressed like that."

Both Beast Boy and Raven blushed, and luckily Robin chose that moment to walk in and announce his and Star's departure.

"Ready to go?" He said, twirling the T-Car's keys around his finger.

Starfire's heart sank as she noticed his mask was still in place. But all the same, she rushed over to stand next to him. "Yes, let us go."

Beast Boy changed into a cat, flexed a paw, and let out a long "Me-OOOOOOOOw!"

"Oh shut up." Robin said and they walked out.

As soon as the passenger door closed, Robin turned to Starfire.

"You look really beautiful." He said holding her hands.

"Thank you Robin. You look very handsome aswell. Although, I do think you would look better with out your mask." She said, almost a whisper.

He lifted a hand, and Starfire was looking into Robin's deep blue eyes.

"Robin..."

But he stopped her with a kiss.

~The End~

* * *

Well, that's it! I'm sorry, I'm horrible at fluff. It probably didn't help that I was listening to Eminem when I was doing this XD Oh well. Thanks for reading and Please review! It makes me happy. I will try to get the first chapter of my new story up soon, but that one isn't complete. Right now it will be posted under the title of 'A Heavenly Helper'.

~Cecilia


End file.
